Second Generation
by creativeasicanbe
Summary: FOR SOME REASON THE STORY COULDNT BE VIEWED BY ME OR ANYONE SO IM REPOSTING THE FIRST CHAP. Kids of lyoko gang reunite at Kadic, and awaken a monster that should be tamperd with in the first place.  Read and Review PLEASE


Waking up to the sound of an alarm clock to the most annoying sound in the world, Chris woke up in a groggy mood as ever. Reaching over with his left hand, he stopped the noise and started to awake from bed. Chris, a 16 year old being transferred to a new school, started to go take a shower and had gotten dressed. As he is getting dressed, looking himself into the mirror, he sees a picture of his parents happy together, so much for that. Odd Della Robbia and Elizabeth 'Sissy' Delmas, hated each other as teenagers, loved each other as married couple after the "accident" that turned out to be Chris, the though of an abortion by Sissy but stopped by Odd, and then the world turned back to normal after they had divorced 5 years ago, and Chris was stuck in the middle.

Wearing a nice white fitted shirt, even though it was baggy on him due to his father being anorexic sort of way, baggy dark blue jeans and grey Nike Air Maxes, started his way downstairs seeing his father in his usual form, eating.

"What's up kid?" Odd asked his son, who looks nothing like him, but you can tell they were father and son if they stood next to each other. Chris had black hair, brown eyes and Odd's cheeks and chin. Taking hair and most facial comparison's of his mother, and you already know about his father, he took neither of their personalities. The way he acts, you almost think he takes after Ulrich, very quiet and calm to himself, and barely outspoken.

"Nothing dad, tell me again why I'm going here again? " Chris asked his father.

"It's because your mom hates me, and since you don't want to live with your mother in North France, you got to go to school out in Paris while I go to Italy for work. Not the best situation, but at least you will live by yourself." Chris saw this as the only upside. Going to Kadic would be the best thing for him he thought, to get him away from his parents for a while and all of their fighting.

"Ok let's go." Odd said as he put away his plate and started to go out the door. "Got all your stuff?"

"Yeah what much do I have to carry? All my clothes are there already. I have my iPhone and I am good." Chris said as he walked out the door and went into the white Audi A5.

During the long 2-hour drive to the school, Chris had gotten a call from John Stern, Ulrich and Yumi's son, if you didn't see that one coming.

Answering his phone, "What's up John?" Chris asked, knowing John only called when something important was happening.

"Yeah Chris, I'm at the school now and they asked I have to have a roommate, you going to take the offer?" John asked already knowing his answer.

"Yeah, of course." Chris said without hesitation.

"Ok, the need to confirm so here's the rooming director." John said handing over the phone.

Finally, after the drive and a rest stop in between, they had gotten out of the car and walked to the front of the school, Odd lecturing his son on how to do good in school and what not, even though he never did and Odd is still wealthy.

"Yeah dad I know, I told John Im going to go meet him at the room so ill give you a call later." Chris said as he gave his father a hug and started to walk towards the dorms.

Looking around the school to get used to his surroundings saw Aelita and Jeremy's daughter, Amy. Seeing her only a few months ago at their parents yearly 'reunions', he thought to go say hi but thought against it when he saw her with her friends. Continue walking, he finally bumps into John. John Stern, looking much like his father, acts totally the opposite. Very loud and outspoken, you could think that he was Odd's son.

"C'mon Chris, ill show you around" John said putting his arm around Chris. "But first we got to get something to eat first, I'm starving." Apparently he had gotten Odd's appetite also.

Going into the lunchroom, they didn't really need much catching up to do, usually texting each other everyday. Meanwhile, Aelita, now the head master at Kadic, came up to them. Not really seeing Odd, Ulrich or Yumi anymore, only talking to them on the phone, seeing Chris and John reminded her of their teenage years.

"Hey boys how is it going?" Aelita asked, standing above them. Aelita, not looking 38 one bit, basically remained the same, with the exception of getting taller and the normal consequences of growing into an adult, had Amy at a fairly young age, along with the rest of the group. Ulrich and Yumi, quickly getting on a relationship as soon as they had gotten of high school, married a year later and had John at two years later. Chris, was the result of a drunken night after Odd reunited with Sissy at a bar, and the rest is history.

"Nothing Mrs. Belpois, are you really going to give a test tomorrow? It's only been a week." John said complaining as usual.

"Yes John, and please stop complaining, I have been hearing it from my daughter all morning. By the way their she is." Aelita noticed her when she saw her walking with her friends. "Honey! Come over, dear" Aelita called out deliberately embarrassing her.

"MOM!" Amy called out as she said bye to her friends and walked over. "Hi John, Hi Chris, my mom is giving you lessons already?" Amy asked him. Amy looked exactly as her mom when she was younger, pink hair and all, although you can see some of Jeremy in her with the blue eyes.

"Yeah, and I heard I already have a test tomorrow?" Chris said trying to make conversation.

"Oh god, don't remind me. Couldn't you just give me the answers mom?" Amy said giving her mom the puppy dog look.

"Oh stop complaining Amy, you get straight A's in every class anyway." John said showing that Amy had the genius IQ of her mother and father.

"Oh stop it John." Aelita said as she smacked John in the back of the head. "And no Amy, even though you are my daughter, there is no way I'm giving you the answers. You're just going to have to take it like everyone else. Anyways I have to go, see you later. Chris good luck today." Aelita said as she turned to go walk away from the group.

"Thanks Mrs. Belpois, I will need it by what I hear." Chris said as him and the other said goodbye to Aelita.

Meanwhile, at the Belpois residence, which was only an hour away from the school, Jeremy, having his day off, was watching the news.

"After the unfortunate events of the space shuttle re-entry crash that ended with the no survivors, the U.S defense satellite that was repaired by them mother board mysteriously crashed and is now drifting back into space. This is the third defense satellite within the past two months that have gone haywire and inoperable. The U.S government, along with the Russian and Chinese government respectively, are currently investigating but have no explanation as of now." The news reporter announced.

A shock Jeremy, who had been very wary ever since shutting down the computer, not completely sure if X.A.N.A would ever come back, was always suspicious. Knowing that Odd was dropping Chris off at the school, he called Odd and told him the news. Odd, who was more open about the situation and not thinking anything of it, said he would meet him their anyways.

As Jeremy gotten ready he texted his wife and said that 'I'm going to the factory with Odd, I love you' just in case the worst would happen. He went into his and his wife's closet, opened up the safe that was in the bottom right corner of the closet, and pulled out a gun. Not being a violent person, Jeremy had kept it in his safe just as incase.

Walking into to the car and driving down the driveway, he stopped suddenly when he saw a man standing there. The man was about 6 foot tall, built and stood in a suit. As he had turned around Jeremy continued to beep at him. Jeremy was shocked as he saw the man walking towards the car, and locked the doors. The man then went to the passenger side, punched through the window, not a scratch on his hand, and unlocked the door. As he sat in, Jeremy saw one thing he never wanted to see again, XANA's evil eye. Jeremy tried to unlock the door but the door wouldn't open. As he did this the body that XANA had taken over strikes Jeremy in the neck and started to choke him. Jeremy quickly tried to pull the gun from his belt but it was already to late.

"Any last words?" XANA's minion said.

"Oh fu-"Jeremy was cut off by XANA squeezing his neck harder.

"Oh we wouldn't our last words to be so bad would we? What would your precious Aelita think? Oh that's right, I will have to take care of her later. Another job first. Goodbye Belpois."

The force that the minion had on Jeremy's throat was to much for Jeremy, and lied their unconscious still breathing but barely. The minion then left the car, and started walking into the street, not looking with the intention of being killed. Just as he walked into the road, a car 5 feet away beeped but it was already to late. XANA quickly left the body in a array of black smoke while the minion was helplessly run over by the car.

Meanwhile, XANA, who can travel very easily and show up wherever he pleases, knows that Odd is driving to the factory, takes control of a trucker who is near Odd's car. XANA then takes control of the trucker, and comes up close to Odd's car. Odd, listening to music totally distracted. Finally, the new minion under XANA's control makes a hard left and put Odd's life in critical condition.

The crash made the news and after Odd was taken into the hospital.


End file.
